


【DV】BL航线(2)

by yubanluoyu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubanluoyu/pseuds/yubanluoyu





	【DV】BL航线(2)

但丁又跑去找维吉尔切磋了，但是他的舰娘又一次被留在了大厅里和维吉尔的舰娘一起闲谈，那么但丁到底和维吉尔在演练场做什么呢？

但丁和维吉尔是曾经战力最强的指挥官斯巴达和他的专属舰娘伊娃的儿子，他们既是优秀指挥官，也拥有像舰娘一样进行海上作战的能力。

“我们好久没切磋了呢，维吉尔。”

“不过两天没见而已，想切磋就别废话，来吧。”

维吉尔和但丁分别拔出阎魔刀和叛逆，在澄澈的海面上近身格斗起来，汗水和溅起的水花一起落入海洋的怀抱，缠斗的两道身影在空中留下红蓝相间的虚影，两人又突然迅速分开，不约而同地召唤出舰装，亮黄色的光炮在海面上飞舞，但由于两人都属于驱逐舰，并且机动性都不差，射出去的炮弹基本上都是擦着对方的衣角坠落进海中，但丁用叛逆挡开躲闪不了的炮弹，朝目前看起来游刃有余的维吉尔冲过去。

维吉尔摆出了次元斩的起手式，紧绷的身体被严实地包裹在衣服中，可优美的身体弧线衣服也遮挡不住，逼近的但丁并没有打断维吉尔的招式，用皇家护卫挡住了维吉尔一次次的攻击用华丽的招式进行反击，两人打得不分上下、有来有往，直到他们几乎同时取消舰装、坐在海面上休息。

但丁突然起身，朝不远处的维吉尔缓步走去，因为没有拿出武器，维吉尔没有起身。

但丁朝哥哥的脸庞伸出了手，维吉尔却毫不留情地将他拍开了。

“两天而已，你就这么饥渴吗？”

“哥哥你和你的身体还不了解我吗？”但丁露出了轻佻的微笑，“我想射进你身体的可不是高射炮。”

维吉尔闻言也没有动容，用膝盖摩擦着俯下身来的但丁的两腿之间，“要做就回房间做。”

“可是我等不及了啊，哥哥。”

说完但丁就一把将维吉尔点火的膝盖抓住，顺着大腿摸上维吉尔的裤腰，在往下拽时收获了维吉尔的一踢，力度并不大，但丁也就理所应当地继续下去。

雪白的皮肤逐渐暴露在空气中，修长洁白的双腿不禁让但丁想象自己在上面留下被凌虐的牙印和掐痕的样子。

“这么顺从吗，哥哥？”但丁手上动作不停，嘴倒也闲不住。

“上次我要你在司令室和我做，可是费了不少口舌呢。”

“HO～，还是说，我口嫌体正直的哥哥也在渴望我呢？”

维吉尔当即就踹了但丁一脚，但通红的耳尖暴露了他的真实想法。

但丁摸向维吉尔毫无遮挡的下身，有一下每一下地抚摸，维吉尔的双腿无意识地夹紧了但丁的腰，在前面被抚慰的同时，被但丁调教得很好的后穴自发地涌出水来，微微张合，迫不及待地想要但丁进入。

“被一撩拨就这么湿了？是我的技术太好还是维吉尔你……”未完的话语被维吉尔故作威胁的眼神逼了回去。

但丁的动作依然从容不迫，维吉尔却有些等不及了，双腿逐渐用力收紧，把自己躺在水面上的身体靠近但丁。

但丁终于有了别的动作，他将手伸进荷包，掏出了一枚金属圆球，迅速塞进了维吉尔的后穴。

吃进了圆球的后穴并不满足，维吉尔却因为冰凉异物的进入而浑身一震，还没来得及询问但丁，后穴突然传来了一波剧烈的震动。

越来越多的淫液从后穴流出，滴在维吉尔的风衣上，绯色的红晕漫上维吉尔的脸庞，想要叫但丁的名字却因为刺激而发出意义不明的音节。

“哥哥，爽吗？”但丁俯下身体在维吉尔的耳边说。

不管维吉尔有没有余力听清他在说什么，但丁继续说：“我出去两天可带回来不少好东西呢，哥哥，你想要一一体验吗？”

维吉尔下意识地点了点头，但丁却用遗憾的语气说：“真是遗憾，我只把这个带在身上，其他的还是等我们回房间慢慢享受吧。”

说罢，但丁取出了维吉尔后穴的圆球，将自己早已迫不及待的阴茎插进了维吉尔往外淌水的后穴。

但丁紧扣着维吉尔的腰，将他转了个面，阴茎重重地碾过前列腺点，维吉尔泄出一丝呻吟，睁开眼看见的却是自己布满红潮的脸，波澜不惊的海面是最忠诚的镜子，它将面前的一切事物毫不作伪地反射，维吉尔磕在水面上的膝盖在但丁的冲撞下努力支撑着身体，摇晃的两人将水面擦出波纹，但维吉尔自己脸上的神情依旧清晰可见。

“看见了吗，维吉尔，你和我做爱的时候是这么的淫荡。”

意识模糊的维吉尔孩子气地想用手破坏平整的镜面，却被但丁一把扣住了手腕，两只手被金属铁圈束缚在身后，维吉尔失去重心，摔在了水面上，几度想要起身，每次却都看见自己不知是羞还是气得通红的脸，双膝的支撑力又不够，更别提还有但丁在背后坏心眼地捣乱，维吉尔每次都只能无力地倒回水面上。

“‘男人在床上的话不能随便相信’，维吉尔你不知道倒也正常，但是我相信你不会讨厌我这一点的，道具之类的惊喜，提前告诉你了，不就没有乐趣了吗。”

维吉尔偏过头来睨这但丁，但是充满情欲的眼神真的没有丝毫威慑力，但丁肆无忌惮地在毫无还手之力的兄长身上留下自己的痕迹，雪白的屁股被揉捏得发红，大腿上充斥着青青紫紫的掐痕，蓝色的风衣被向上掀起，但丁因持剑而带有老茧的手在维吉尔的尾椎骨上抚摸，细瘦的腰也让人忍不住想留下更多痕迹，但丁终于发现维吉尔暴露在空气中没能得到抚慰的阴茎了，伸手去摸时维吉尔就忍不住直接泄了出来，白色的精液渐渐与海水融合，下沉进看不见的深海。但丁也随即在维吉尔的体内射了，他拍了拍维吉尔的屁股，“剩下的就留到我们在床上玩吧。”随即就收到了维吉尔毫不留情的一脚，带着自己还在维吉尔体内的阴茎一起飞了出去。

等到维吉尔和但丁刚刚整理好衣服，演习场的门突然被推开了。

“啊，维吉尔司令，您们已经切磋完了吗？真可惜啊，我本来想收集一下两位长官切磋时的各项数据呢。”

维吉尔又用这种冷淡得想要杀掉我都眼神看我了，但丁想，还好这个小鬼没在之前进来。至于但丁晚上会得到维吉尔怎样的惩罚呢？当然是在床上给维吉尔好好道歉了啊。


End file.
